IM WITH YOU
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: ah..finished....hope yah like it
1. fall to pieces

**IM WITH YOU**

Part 1

FALL TO PIECES

It's a fine day again in Heoimachi. The birds are chirping, the leaves are dancing with the wind and the sun shines so bright.

In a temple,a girl with golden shining hair has awoken because of the factors of a new day. She lazily stretched out her arms then using her right hand to rub her eyes.

"Hmmm, a new day again huh?"she asked herself

On the dining table

Miyu (a/n:just finished taking a bath and in her uniform now) is walking towards the table just to be greeted by her so called family

"Ohayou Miyu!", a handsome brunet who was sitting at the right end of the table greeted her.

"Ohayou Miyu-san", Wanyaa the cat alien greeted also

"Ah, ohayou, " the blonde simply answered.

She sat at the left end of the table and began eating. Because of her act the cat alien and the brunet got shocked.

The so called family's breakfast was conquered with silence.

"Bye Wanyaa, bye Ruu-kun!" Kanata bid goodbye while Miyu just walked away.

"Bye Kanata-san, bye Mi-------------yu-san!"(a/n: remember that Miyu just walked away)

"Oi Miyu, matte!" Kanata shouted running after the blonde girl

**Wanyaa's POV**

"hmmm, what is wrong with Miyu-san?"

"ai" I heard the baby in my arms said.

I sighed then said " might as well clean the house". I entered the house carrying Ruu-kun in my arms.

Back at the two teen agers

(a/n: Miyu is on the left and Kanata is on the right)

"Oi Miyu!" the brunet asked suddenly wanting for a startled response from the latter but unfortunately just a simple "hmm?" was heard. Kanata heaved a sigh then asked what's wrong with the girl beside him but she answered nothing (a/n:I mean nothing, as in no words are spoken). The brunet was about to grab the blonde's wrist when suddenly, she spoke "We're here". Kanata whose mind is out of the world got confused, but regained his composure when the thought that they are in the school already struck him.

The teenagers are walking in peace when KANATA'S FAN CLUB showed up and began chasing the brunet. "Damn it!", the brunet muttered under his breath.. He looked back at the blonde just to see that no reactions were showed. This made him frowned and worried.

Miyu came in her classroom without greeting her classmates, she sat down on her chair and looked at the window 'till her two best friends approached her

"Ohayou Miyu!", both greeted.

"huh?", the she turned to see her two best friend is front of her, "ah, ohayou!"

Then she looked back at the window.

The two got shocked because of what their friend just did.

"Ano, Miyu wou-would you like to come with us to the mall after the class" ,Nanami asked feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

"Yeah Miyu, you should go, there are lots of- ", Aya was talking when Miyu cut her off by shaking her head telling them that she doesn't want to.

The two frowned at this but still they went back to their own chairs.

Kanata entered the classroom just to see the blonde girl looking outside the window. He sat on his chair and looked back at the blonde. Aya and Nanami approached the brunet and asked what happened. Receiving a "no" response the two frowned and walked back to their respected seats. Then the teacher came and the class started

**Flashback:**

Miyu was climbing the stairs of the Saoinji temple when she heard that someone was talking. She felt anxious when she continue climbing the stairs until she saw who was talking.

"Kanata, I love you!", Akira said making Miyu startled. She climb down fast the stairs not knowing where to go but neither of the two noticed her.

**Kanata's POV**

I came home earlier from school before Miyu because Aya and Nanami drag her to the mall to buy something I don't care. Then I heard the doorbell rang. I came outside just to see my childhood friend Akira then she hugged me. I invited her to come inside but she refused. She said she was gonna say something to me important. (a/n: ruu-kun and wanyaa was doing the groceries)

"I love you" I got shocked to what I heard. _Akira loves me! _

"A-Akira, i-im sor-" then she cut me off.

"Don't!, it'll just hurt me more. Its alright, "

"Akira"

"Oh yeah, im going to stay here in japan forever!"

"NANI???!!!!!!!!!" I yelled

Then she frowned, "Why, aren't you happy?"

"AH..no, ofcourse not,hehe"

"o-ok, bye then, see you at school tomorrow"

I looked at her disappearing figure until I cant see nothing anymore. I entered the temple again and took a bath.

**Miyu's POV**

I ran as fast as I could until I'm exhausted. (a/n: she's in the playground)

I sat on one of the swing, I don't know what's going on but I want to cry but I can't, its like someone is making me hard to cry.

**Normal POV**

Miyu was swinging slowly when someone approached her, she looked up to see who it is but when she saw the man's face she lost her consciousness.

"Now I found you!!",


	2. WHEN YOU'RE GONE

PART 2

When You're Gone

**FLASHBACK**

"I finally found you!".

**KANATA'S POV**

It was already 8:00 in the evening but Miyu was still nowhere to be found.

Wanyaa and Ruu were already asleep, I often gave a glance to the clock, and the more it gave a tick tack sound, the more anxiety were being held by myself.

After some long time I decided to find Miyu, I dressed myself, put on my shoes, ready to go outside when the door in front of me opened that revealed the woman I was worried so much.

"Where are you going Kanata?", I heard her asked me

"Huh?", I asked getting confused until I realized what she meant,

I stand in front of her and said, "Ah, I was------was going-" but before I finished my words she passed through me without saying anything. 'period maybe', I thought then I went to my own bed.

**NORMAL POV**

'What's happening, hello?, hello?,,,, is someone there? Please answer me!!!'

He approached the woman silently, when she looked up, darkness had covered her leaving nothing. He muttered something under his breath. Kneeling down he whispered the spell into the woman's ear. He left the victim in despair, a nocturnal nightmare that will change her forever.

Night had came and the woman also had awoken, emotionless eyes were to be seen, she stood up in simplicity, and walked to her so called home.

**A PERSON'S POV**

'I love you, Kanata,'-,,huh?....who. Who's there?..

'I love you too, Akira'-,,,,

My chest seems heavier than usual, 'why is it, I should be happy for both of them, right?,, but why, why? Huh?'

I felt something rolled down from my eyes to my cheek. Therefore I used my right hand to touch it, it was wet.

'what was it, am i---am I crying? Why the hell am I crying'

I cant take it anymore so I knelt down, I put my hands on my face and began crying.

-sob ' why am I so stupid, arghhhh,' then I screamed so loud but I guess that no one will hear me, ofcourse I'm in the darkness, just darkness

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ok, that's it!!!!!maybe I should change the category in mystery….:)


	3. alone

**PART 3**

Alone

**KANATA'S POV**

Miss Mizuno was teaching us about arts, but I really don't have time to listen to her discussions, why?, simple, because I am so damn worried to Miyu, 'what's wrong with her'.

**NORMAL POV**

"Ok class, I'm going to give you an assignment", Mizuno who was the teacher said while grinning.

Gasps were to be heard from the students.

"What is is Mizuno-sensai?", one of the student asked.

"Glad you asked," She answered then she posted something on the choke board,

1. Song about your greatest fantasy in life

2. Song about a person that you love but you broke up

3. Duet

4. Song about wanting to breakfree

"Nani?" one of the students asked again

"Simple, you're going to make a song about 1,2,3,4."

The students were about to complain when Mizuno said that she doesn't want to heard anything.

The school time ended with a frown from all of the students which was being held by Mizuno. But it was worse from Miyu's friends, they were so worried about her.

Miyu didn't speak at lunch which made her friends frown.

**GOING HOME**

Kanata and Miyu were walking side by side, neither talks, to Miyu, she doesn't care about the silence, but to Kanata, its like a hell. He misses the noise her friend or special friend was making before. Then he said something.

"Oi Miyu,?"

"hm?" she replied

"Do you think you can make the songs Mizuno-sensai was asking?"  
"Why can't I?

"uh, nothing" To Kanata who was expecting 'what's that supposed to mean', then their war will start. But she just said 'why can't I', which made him disappointed. But then again, he tried another plan.

"Ofcourse, you can't do it!, You're a klutz you know", he said it that made him chuckled

"I never thought that you can tell such funny things, Kanata!" she replied in nonchalant tone

Miyu's reply made Kanata froze down in his track while the other didn't bother to look back.

Miyu continued walking when she felt something held her wrist. "Kanata?" she asked in bored tone.

"Why are you doing this Miyu??"

"Doing what?"  
"Why do you ignore all of us?"..He yelled with a frustrated face

"All of you?"

"Yes, all of us, if you have a problem you can tell it to us, because we are your friends" Kanata said in a calming tone now

"You're wrong, you are not my friends, I'm just alone"

"What do-"  
"Because if you are my friends YOU WONT DO IT TO ME" she yelled on him while tears are flowing down her cheek.

Because of the sudden words, Kanata's grip loosened a bit which Miyu used for a chance to escape. She run as fast as she could leaving the stunned brunet.

**KANATA'S POV**

"Because if you are my friends YOU WONT DO IT TO ME"  she yelled to me, but I got confused for I don't understand, what 'it' was she talking about, but before I come back to my senses I realized that she disappeared already.

_'arggh,, damn it'_

**SOMEBODY'S POV**

"More, she needs more pain" then giving a scary laugh

* * *

0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0--00-0-0-0-00-0-

OK, thats it again,, I hope this is alright and i also hope i am not confusing you!!!:D


	4. drowning

**DROWNING**

Midnight had came but still there lies our brunet in his own futon, thinking of something about his housemate the way she acted upon today's events.

He brought his right hand to his forehead running it down to cover his eyes. It was just so hard to understand. 'damn it', he keep muttering in the air.

**FLASHBACK**

"Taidama", Kanata said while he entered the temple.

"Welcome home, Kanata-san!", Wanyaa greeted back

"Where's Miyu?" our brunet asked on their way to living room.

He opened the door to see the alien son of his playing with toys not until the baby saw his father. "Papa!!", the baby floated himself in the air and flew towards to his father's arms.

"Oh, she said she'll be going to finish her project", Wanyaa said.

The cat then went to the kitchen to make their dinner.

Kanata formed an 'o' mouth-shaped to give his reply.

_"__IF YOU ARE MY FRIEND YOU WONT DO IT TO ME"_, those words keep lingering in Kanata's mind, why not, he cant understand anything about it, he cant figure it out, did he have done something wrong?, did he make something to make her angry?, as time goes by, more and more questions are occupying the brunet's mind.

Heaving a sigh he went to his room putting down the baby in his arms.

**DINNER TIME**

"Kanata-san, could you please call Miyu-san?", the cat alien asked.

"Hai!"

After walking a while he reached his destination. Lifting his right hand he knocked on the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Oi Miyu, dinner's ready!" Kanata asked. Hearing nothing, he repeated the knocking three times.

"Miyu, I'm going to open the door"

Worried of what seems to be the problem he immediately opened the door revealing the girl in her pajamas, her head lying down on the study table making her golden hair to spread on her back going down the floor.

Relieved, Kanata went near to his housemate, kneeling down he shook the blonde's shoulders.

"Miyu, he whispered quietly, despite his effort to wake his housemate but the blonde didn't budge even a bit.

When Kanata tried to shook her again a tear ran down on her face.

"Mama, papa, please stop.", the blonde said sleeping while more tears were running down..

Because of this the brunet became more anxious that he hardly shook the blonde

"Miyu!", wake up, he said almost yelling. Miyu opened her eyes just to see her hated housemate.

"Are you alright?" the brunet asked, worries can be seen in his dark brown eyes.

"No", the blonde lifted her face while rubbing her face a bit hard to remove the tears that were flowing a while ago.

"What do you want?", the blonde replied with emotionless face though her eyes deceived her. The boy frowned at this but said

"The dinners ready,", looking down the floor.

"Not hungry" she simply replied standing to get her futon ready but a grip on her right hand made her stop.

"What?", she said now a bit more angry

"EAT", Kanata replied in a command tone

"No", she replied simply

"I said eat!",

"SHUT---" Miyu was about to shut Kanata when the door opened.

Kanata and Miyu wore wide eyes while Ruu and Wanyaa a bit solemn.

"Papa, mama?", the alien baby said, tears are now visible in his eyes.

"Just get out!", Miyu told Kanata peacefully.

Feeling defeated Kanata just followed Miyu's commands.

"Lets go now ruu-kun", the cat alien said bringing the alien to the kitchen.

* * *

done....:)....


	5. memories

MEMORIES

"Seiya, are you sure about this?", asked a girl with red hair,

"Yup, with this potion, they would confess their love to each other" The alien boy replied lifting an injection with a blue liquid inside.

A girl with long blonde hair was sitting on one of the swing, tears were running down on her pale face. Little did she know that there were two aliens watching her from the back.

"Ok, here it is", a man with blonde hair wearing a blue dress came tiptoeing at the back of the blonde.

The girl was about to turn around when---

"OUCH", she yelled standing covering her neck using the right hand.

When she saw who did that "thing" she gasped, "Seiya?"

As a replied the boy smile sheepishly hiding the injection on his back.

"What did you do", Miyu said making a deadly aura just as Seiya ran away without uttering a word.

"Whats with him?", she asked in the air sitting on the swing again.

"Ok, Seiya, now lets just go back after three days to see the result of your simple test"

Rui said going to their UFO.

"Should I go back home?", Miyu asked herself unsure of what to do after seeing the horrible event

_Miyu was climbing the stairs of the Saoinji temple when she heard that someone was talking. She felt anxious when she continue climbing the stairs until she saw who was talking._

"_Kanata, I love you!", Akira said making Miyu startled. She climb down fast the stairs not knowing where to go but neither of the two noticed her._

Then after a while she heard footsteps nearing to her. Thinking that it was Seiya, she didn't budge, then when the sounds of the footsteps stopped, she frowned while raising her head but before she even saw the man's face she lost her consciousness. "What happened" was her last _words._

_In a dark room, a man with raven hair stood up, looking outside his window, he thought_

"_Just a matter of time" then a bell rung. He then walked outside meeting the others like him, "prisoners", he was wearing a white polo with white pants, on his walk he saw the others in line, waiting for their food, "disgusting" was all he could said._

_After a while it was his turn, "here's your food, man eater!" the person in charged of serving the food said while he just look at him emotionless. He then took the tray in his hand and sat on a table. "Tonight, we'll see"_

_It was then midnight and everyone on the prison were asleep except for him._

"_Every full moon, I am having this powers", he said, placing his hand on the door. _

_KRANK_

_He smiled seeing what he have done, in his front the door laid down crushed in pieces. He walked and walked till he reached a door, again he place his hand on his front resulting a crushed door. Every thing that blocks his way were being destroyed_

_WEE WOO WEE WOO, sirens were now ringing aloud. Every police aliens were trying to stop him but for him who's powerful, none can stop him._

"_Bye bye prison!", he muttered on his breath entering a spaceship he saw on his way._


	6. going under

**GOING UNDER**

* * *

Three days had already passed, and within that days, lots of things happened, from the good to the bad.

**2nd day**:

"Not hungry!", a blonde said standing up from her seat, reaching her bag she walked out of the temple and of course leaving a frown to rest of the household.

"Ohayou Miyu,!", 2 girls with a pigtail and the latter has a short dark hair.

"Don't talk to me!", replied the girl with a long blonde hair. She was glaring at the two women greeting her. The two was about to asked "what the hell is your problem" when the teacher came. Again making a frown to who were concerned.

A ufo had landed on the front of a temple, waking the sleeping people around.

"Seiya?,", asked the cat-alien named as Wanyaa, he was rubbing his eyes for he was just awoken not in time.

"What are you doing here?", asked the brunet beside the alien, he was still wearing his pajama.

"Oh, just here to visit!, why?, don't you want me here? ", the blond alien said while grinning.

Wanyaa just looked at the man beside him making an eye to eye contact, as Kanata understood what Wanyaa meant he said "We need your help", The brunet said seriously.

"Miyu,---Miyu-san, she's, I don't know, she's changed" continued Wanyaa, his voice didn't sound calm rather verge in shouting the other alien.

"Wha—t?", as for Seiya, well, he was shocked at this, could it be the potion?

The three of them walked around the temple while discussing a certain person.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

_I wonder if Seiya arrived!, _thought a blonde in her pajamas, she was currently in sitting position looking at the window beside her, all she could see was the cherry blossoms in her front, gripping tighter the futon she muttered, "I'll never forgive you all!", and so she slumped back to her sleep.

**3rd day:**

**LUNCH TIME**

Everybody was eating in the dining room, though without any ruckus. A blond guy was eating his lunch while stealing some glances towards the blonde girl who was eating her meal in peace, but if you look more, you'll see that she feels disgust which the alien guy don't know the reason.

After a while of deafening silence, Miyu was the one to finished first, standing with the dish in her hands, she went to the sink, then washing her hands as well the plate. On her back, the four males were intently watching her (**a/n**: is wanyaa a boy?) Frowns in their faces were growing more as time goes by seeing their once beloved blonde who's clumsy but kind which makes the entire temple to be noisy as possible, but now, on their minds, _"why should this happen?"_

**FLASHBACK**

"What did you say?, you injected something on her?", a brunet shouted so loud that made the birds surrounding them flew away. Nevertheless, you could see in his eyes that he was really worried.

"But Kanata, I was sure, of it, even Rui helped me do it, so it should be perfect!" the blond alien was now backing away from the brunet in front of him, dangerous aura surrounds him.

"Wait, Kanata-san!, it should be true,", a cat-alien dog standing between them trying to stop a death. As Wanyaa said this the brunet beside him looked at him, with confusions in his eyes. While Seiya sighed in relief.

"IF its Rui, then it should be true, but-", Wanyaa said, worry in his eyes were turning into confusion too.

"I know, but why did she became like this!", Kanata said almost loosing hope with his one hand in his face trying to ease the anxiousness he was feeling.

After a long thinking, the three was about to give up when Sieya suddenly spoke,

"Ah, I know, why don't we get Rui here?" he said with his index finger high up and grinning like an idiot.

**IN SOMEWHERE**

"heh, maybe I should finish this as soon as possible", a person lurking in the shadow of a tree said. And then he opened his eyes just to reveal ---

**IN MIYU'S ROOM**

"Huh?", Miyu woke up suddenly feeling someone was watching her in sleep then she turned back her gaze outside the window which made her eyes grew bigger for outside the window, the cherry blossoms that she saw once there, was now gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Miyu walked out of the room seeing her job is done which was eating. Brunet was worried, a white cat was worried, a blond was worried, but a blond was smirking.

* * *

ok..done,,,,tnx for the reviews.....and also...dont just judge whoever the blond is..there is ruu and seiya!!:D


	7. happy ending?

**HAPPY ENDING?**

Wide eyes stared at the occurring dilemma, so confusing yet giving some answers to their questions.

"What?"  
"How?"

"Huh?"

In their own sights, she, in his mighty hands, below the soon to be shining full moon, struggles to let herself free from his grip on her neck, arising her a little that made her tiptoed.

Hues on his eyes faded, as he looked upon the new companies, sending them shivers.

A smirk has been playing on his emotionless face, though not letting his prey to abandon him, never he would. He knew they wont be able to do anything, as he held high his victory. One wrong move may send her to death.

Though unbelievable, they knew that his the real culprit. As the greatest evidence appeared in their own faces. Ofcourse, how much they wanted to help, they cant, how much they wanted to tear his body, they cant, how much they wanted to save her, they cant.

He has the ace, the only thing that can be their weakness. Only now, he's waiting for its arrival, its arrival that would grant his win.

Tears flowed down on her eyes, it was so hard for her to breath, how shameful it was for her to be deceived that easily. She knows that they are watching her from afar though it would be useless, for she, herself knows what he can do at the moment, her as the bait but also the prey.

"Who, who are you?" a brunet said, he clenched his both hands because of anger. How much he wanted to knocked him down.

"Are humans really that dimwitted?" , the predator asked. His grip on her never changes, still strong and would always be.

His body was shaking much of anger, ofcourse he knows him, but he was not asking for him, he was asking for the real him.

He gave out a chuckle much to their annoyance, for him everything was funny, the way he manipulated them, the way he lied to them, and now the way he would win. He was sure of it, it was planned for a long time and he would never let his plans be on despair.

"Why her?, why us?" he said between gritted teeth. He really wonders, even from the start, why them?, why cant choose other playmates.

"Don't think it involves you Kanata, it was only her that I wanted", he turned his gazed to the blonde whom he was holding possessively, then after a while, he turned back his gaze to them.

"But I never thought that this game would be a lot interesting with more playmates, but now, let that game ends" his aura was becoming stronger as the night would come sooner.

"Damn you Seiya!" he said before uncertain things happened, which made him shocked a lot.

* * *

ei every1!!!...the next chapter would be the last!! oh yeah..please review^^


	8. bring me to life

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

A white-alien cat fell down immediately as he felt something that hit the back of his neck. And so did the blond alien guy who was holding his prey before but now letting her escape freely.

Tears were flowing non-stop on her eyes, trying to catch her breath as well the event.

The brunet was wide-eyed with everything what he saw, in his side, Rui the alien girl kneeled down to put a long chain around the alien-cat. Kanata was really confused, first, he would see her housemate being strangled to death and now, he would see Rui chaining up their cook in the temple.

"What the hell are you doing?", Kanata found his voice as soon as he recovered.

The alien girl just sighed before standing, in the meantime Miyu just also recovered, and when Kanata remembered her he immediately came to her asking lots of question like are you alright?, are you fine?, does something hurts? But those questions were answered when Miyu said that she was ok, but she needs to hear "her" explanations.

Again, Rui just heaved a sigh before telling them everything

**The tale of Dean**

_He destroyed everything that blocks his way, crushing them in pieces, just to achieve his goal, wealth and treasures. He was the infamous "man eater", he was known with his alien power called the "ninth". _

_The ninth was a unique power that can control other beings. Though, even in its name, it can only control nine people, not in the same time, only one by one. The owner of the ninth can stop controlling the first to the eight being he manipulated, though the last one that he should control or also the ninth prey would be the last body for three years._

_Now, the ninth body that he had handled was before a notorious killer that has a psychic power during full moon. Despite his strength, he was defeated by a simple cat-alien called Wanyaa in accident._

_He thought of leaving the planet Otto now that he had everything that he once craved for. Walking to his spaceship he heard a laugh of a baby or so he thought. Hearing the laugh more near the bushes beside him he went near it and so sure of it, it was indeed a baby, and not just that, an alien baby with a blond hair. _

_He smirked to what it seems his very lucky day, he stretched out his arms to reach his desire when something pushed him forcefully knocking him down the tree behind him. "urgh" was all he could said at the moment._

"_Yo-u don-t dare tou-che my- Ruu-cha-chama!" a cat-alien said though stuttering with fear, for he knew him, who wouldn't._

_Just then, police-aliens came around, diminishing the escape capability of the suspect._

_Because of Wanyaa's panic of searching for his Ruu-chama, he dialed the police-aliens number for help and so they came on time. Thick clouds blocked the sun, ceasing his power from being created. "Damn!"._

_And so the day was saved, thanks to Wanyaa._

_He was imprisoned in the planet where devious criminals were held much to his disgust._

_One day In prison, he overheard a talking about humans in planet Earth, the way they looked weak outside but with a strong emotions inside._

_He knew the power his body have, a psychic one but only works at full moon , but though that is, when the power was mixed with a body full of negative emotions, it would be unlimited, with or without a shining full moon._

**Wanyaa's tale**

_Wanyaa was searching again for his Ruu-chama outside the garden at night. But now he was not scared, as long as criminals stayed imprison._

_Little did he knew, but his beloved chama was already sleeping with his parents._

_*Sigh*, "I wonder Ruu-chama is?" then after, he heard a rustling sound in the bushes upfront him. He grin as he thought that it was his chama, but when he neared it everything blacked out and only that full moon in the sky was the witness to the crime._

_Wanyaa walked his ruu-chama in the park, though noone can be seen, as the news told that there would be a warphole in the area, but for him, its lucky._

_Wanyaa became a part of the family in the temple, cooking, washing clothes, and doing chores were his jobs._

_Seiya soon came in the temple, making the entire place be a more devastating place._

_After Seiya came, Rui showed up, letting Wanyaa's plan be at place. Soon, he didn't think twice, after Rui showed up again for the second time in the temple, he used his chance in making her the first._

**Rui's tale**

_She came back home, though she wasn't herself anymore, Seiya and the rest of her family kept asking her and then she'll just answer "yeah I'm fine"_

_She exhausted her time on looking for a perfect chemical. But there was one problem, and that was her own family and so her schedule became tighter. Because of this, she looked for another victim and indeed she found her so called boyfriend. (__**a/n: I forgot his name)**_

**Her boyfriend's tale**

_He directed himself on looking for any information on his computer. Searching and searching non-stop which made his girlfriend worried a lot. And again, he thought she was a disturbance so finding a new victim would be needed._

_He immediately rushed out of his building looking for other victim._

_And so he found one after a while. And this keep happening 'till he reached Yaboshi's mother, the seventh victim._

**Mrs. Yaboshi's tale**

_She reached her destination which was her own house, as she stepped on the stairs, she heard two people talking, so she eavesdropped her siblings._

"_Seiya, are you sure about this?", asked a girl with red hair,_

"_Yup, with this potion, they would confess their love to each other" The alien boy replied lifting an injection with a blue liquid inside._

_And so they left the potion in the cabinet. Seeing them gone, she hurriedly changed the potion with the one in her hand, the one she asked her husband to buy._

" Impossible!" a brunet shouted . He was very mad that he nearly destroyed the table when he punched it.

The blonde beside just ignored him and asked another question to the alien girl. "Then why did he chose me?" , she asked solemnly, she turned her gaze over the sleeping white cat alien chained in one of the chairs.

Rui had put a barrier all over the house just to make sure that the moon's power wouldn't be able to pass across him.

"Hm, I think It was an accident for him to come here, but as the time goes by, maybe-" she let her statement to stop for a while.

"Maybe what?" Kanata asked, he cant wait for her answer, he really was very mad on letting an evil alien enter the temple.

"Maybe he saw something on you, Miyu!" she directed her gaze from the burning brunet to the silent blonde.

"But how did you know?" Miyu asked again as curiosity took her. Rui looked at the ceiling before talking again.

"You know that I'm over protective, that's why I put several hidden cameras all over the house."

The brunet just looked at him with awe while the blonde was waiting for her to continue.

"And I also erased my memory about that, just incase you know" she heaved a sigh then finished her talking " I also put an alarm at the cameras if they saw something unusual a button would appear at my room, and so a button indeed appeared on my table, first I was curious so I push it—and a mini tv came in my face and showed me everything, from erasing my own memory to the dilemmas in the house" she told it fast enough for the two people understand.

"Wait, I dont understand!" Miyu asked more like ly to herself, as she spoke the two looked on her with confusion.

"Wanyaa, was the first one right!, then-" she didn't had the chance to finish her sentence when Rui broke her.

"I know, but he can also enter the body he was manipulating" Rui said, arms on the table while her head rested on them.

"So that's why " Kanata said, his condolence on the alien cat was very precious as well as Miyu's.

**IM WITH YOU**

Everything was different from normal, the day they would have is changed. Wanyaa was now imprison again in a very dark place, not even a moon's light reach it.

Seiya had decided to stay at the temple to take care of Ruu while Miyu and Kanata study.

At first, Ruu always threw a tantrum but as time goes by, he had accepted Seiya's caring as well as Wanyaa's condition.

Two person were running so fast as if they were being chased. But soon before they enter the main gate of the school, the man held the woman's wrist.

"What is it, Kanata?, Cant you see that we are la-" she was so shocked to know that the famous Kanata had kissed her on the lips before running away from her with crimson face.

"idiot" was the only thing she said before going too.

**CONTINUATION OF GOING UNDER**

It was already afternoon when she walked out of the temple, inhaling the sweet smell of plants surrounding the area. Ruu was already sleeping.

After a while, she heard a noise coming from the back of the temple, she curiously walked to that place as everything happened.

* * *

tnx for reading,,,,please review.!!!!!

if u have questions just ask me!!:) just make sure that i can answer it.


End file.
